


Dangerous temptations

by scalesxofxjustice



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Pre-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalesxofxjustice/pseuds/scalesxofxjustice
Summary: You are but a slave to a dark lord, traveling by his side merely to do as his biding. But you start to find yourself more and more curious, until one day you can't take it anymore and dip your toes into dangerous territory knowing it will cost you and change your path forever.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Dangerous temptations

You were on the stealth fighter ship known as the Scimitar. You were but a humble servant to one who serves to the dark side, Darth Maul.   
How you come to be here was a little complicated. You had been nothing but a slave living in the outskirts of Ryloth years ago. It was there that Maul had an important mission, one of which he would not speak of, but it did involve your former master who enslaved you since you were a child. 

After the death of your former master, killed at the hands of a red glowing saber that Maul held within his clutches, The Sith Apprentice looked at you with disgust but then his red glowing sith eyes softened a touch as if he had found a purpose for you. And that of which he had. Kept as a little secret from Maul’s own Master, you were but a slave to another master. This one being a wilder of the Dark side with two red glowing sabers that could end your life in a second.

At least Maul gave you a sense of freedom. Your purpose was to simply patch up his wounds, provide meals where needed and keep guard of his ship while alerting to any dangers. Maul was always on the move and when he wasn’t, he spent his time in the industrial zone on Corucant. You lived by Maul’s side, slept on the floor by his side with the supplies he had given you and remained like a loyal pet. Always sleeping with one eye open, always looking out for your new Master. For it was all you ever knew.

Even if you lacked the skills to fight, you at least could alert him to trouble and give him time to defend himself. 

Yet as you sat on the floor, laying out one of Maul’s black tunics after it had been cleaned, you found yourself starting to think more and more of your Master, in ways you probably shouldn’t have. He was skillful, flexible when fighting. You’d seen him spar many times, but now when you watch him you lose yourself. You feel that skipping in your heart, the heat in your groin area. You can't help but notice the way the sweat drips down his forehead, down his biceps and down his chest. 

Maul was certainly a beautiful species of his own. With a crown of horns and a fierce warrior look in his eyes. There was just something there that caught you up in all of this. You knew it was wrong, but that's what tempted you all the more. You started to find a thrill in these missions with Maul, but you started to become addicted. Now though, you wanted to find a different kind of thrill. A forbidden kind.

You might say your relationship with Maul was simple, he kept you at a distance never allowing you to know too much about him and you were but the slave that merely obeyed to his every whim and whimper. 

However you wanted to dip your toes, to sin just a little bit. After being lost in thought you finally hear the sound of water running. It catches your attention, making your heart skip again in your chest. You knew Maul must have been having a shower and the thought of what he looked like without all of his robes and tunics on was oh so tempting. Curiosity killed the Loth-cat, but you wanted it so badly that you stood up from the floor and began to walk in the direction of the ship's private quarters of Maul. 

Like an addict, the urge to see him with your own eyes you could not resist. You found your mouth starting to pool with saliva at the thought of Maul naked in the shower, your hands trail along the cold steel walls of the Scimitar. Until you finally came to the ensuite doorway. A door blocked your sight from what you desired the most, but you knew a few tricks that you had seen Maul use a few times. 

Gently you press the button to activate the door, but quickly hit it again the moment a slight gap appears. This gave you a perfect yet sneaky view of Maul.

He’d been hot and sweaty earlier during his pushups. You noticed he did this during his morning routine. You couldn’t help but look away earlier, but now the temptation was there and you just had to do this. Just this once, you promised yourself.

As your eyes looked around you noticed steam from the shower. The water sprayed down upon Mauls tattooed red skin. His head was leaned back with eyes shut and mouth parted slightly. He seemed to be enjoying himself at this moment. It was rare to see him so. Your eyes wander down those biceps of his, following every little twist and turn of his tattoos. Until you finally saw what Maul held in one of his hands.

Your eyes almost bulged at the sight, for Maul was grasping his own cock. It was thick and also tattooed to your surprise. A soft moan escaped the Siths lips, it was almost inaudible due to the water. But you found yourself with mouth agape and wishing to wrap yourself around Maul, to please him, to touch him with every inch of your body.

Such a sin it was, so forbidden to think of your Master in such a way. You knew deep down how much trouble this could get you into. You might even die, but at least you’d die with this memory in your mind. For Maul stroked himself softly, gently. Rubbing the tip of his head a few times before gently pumping his cock a bit.

He seemed to shudder each time he pressed on the tip of his head, only the faintest of sounds escaping his lips. You were so lost in thought that you had not realized Maul's eyes had opened, and his furious gaze was locked onto you.

“ Y/N “ His tone is gruff, stern and furious

Yet it ran a shiver down your spine that gave you tingles in a pleasurable way. You knew you should be afraid, because you knew how wrong this way. But you couldn’t take your eyes off of him, you pressed the button on the side opening the door up to reveal yourself but you felt no shame for being caught peeping on him.

Part of you wanted to lower your head in apology, but you didn't; you just watched him, locked onto those furious eyes that did something for you that you couldn’t describe. Maul loosened his grasp on his cock and had that strong warrior like pose as if he was about to murder. That of which could very well be you considering what you just got caught doing. The look in his fiery eyes told you everything but you just couldn’t help yourself. You could feel all the more how wet your mouth had suddenly gotten.

There was no fear in you, but you did feel your gut twist a little bit with anticipation and excitement. 

“ Come here! “ He demanded, and you did as he said, still keeping your eyes locked onto his trying your best not to let your gaze fall to his loins.

Meddling with a force wielder wasn’t exactly wise, especially someone of the dark side. You knew how Maul was capable of snapping someone's neck with little to no care and on top of that you also knew how he could so very easily pry into your mind. A sense of shame hit you finally.

If he could even remotely see what your mind was thinking, then you were in more trouble than just being caught peeping on him. Yet again either way you were in trouble. The punishment would be fatal.

You watched him tilt his head a little, he tugged his upper lip to bare his teeth in that familiar savage way he always did when furious. But what could you do but keep your eyes on his face? Watching how every little movement of his seemed so perfect. For you had only just realized how hot your cheeks felt and you knew that even if Maul couldn’t read your mind, your body certainly gave it away to how you currently felt.

“ Are you not afraid, Y/n? Are you not worried about what I could do to you? “ Even though his voice was stern, it excited you all the more and you knew you shouldn’t feel such ways in this situation. The least you could do was bow your head and apologies, but you didn’t do that. You just looked at him seeming to almost be lost in awe of his beauty.

“ No my lord. I am not afraid. “ Finally you speak up to the best you could trying to actually focus on words rather than the thoughts that seemed to run rampant in your mind. For you sure as hell you wished he would-

The moment the thought even occurred in your mind was the exact moment Maul reached his hand up so fast that you didn’t see it coming. Your eyes shot wide open when you felt the heat of his hands against your throat and that slight squeeze threatening to cut off your airway. You knew his strength, his power, he didn’t even need to use his hands to choke you, but he did and it made you shudder a little at the unknown.

With just as much speed, you were suddenly pinned against the shower wall feeling the trickle of water that bounced off Maul, gently hitting your face. You bit your lip by accident, your heart was on fire right now with all this going on and yet Maul could only smirk. It was a devious smirk, one that you had never seen on Maul, but oh how he looked so good with it. 

Slowly he came closer, gently placing his mouth right next to your ear. The heat between you two was almost boiling and overwhelming but you couldn’t complain about it, you wanted to feel his skin on yours, you wanted his chest resting against yours. You wanted so much that your brain wasn’t taking in all the possible dangers.

“ You should be afraid. But I can’t let you go unpunished. “ His grip tightened around your neck to a point that became very dangerous. Feeling your lungs begin to burn slightly and the struggle for air.

Reality was slowly kicking in and you knew this could very well be the end. Maul was murderous and he hadn’t been on a killing spree in a few days which only doubled your chances of death right here in his grasp. Your eyes move slightly to the corner to look into his and you see a wildness, a thrill in those sith eyes of his. You couldn’t tell what it was, but you just knew deep down that this form of punishment wasn’t going to be painful or torturous. For that devious look made you forget about the lack of air and you feel a sudden tightness in your chest. Oh how you dreamed of a moment like this.

You gasp for air a little and raise a hand to place atop of his, but you dare not try and pull his hand away. You knew it was pointless since he could just choke you with the force and yet even that turned you on all the more for some unknown reason. You couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like, how rough he would be right here and right now to just ravage you in the shower. 

That’s when his grip suddenly loosened and his hands fell to your hips, gripping you tightly as he did as you had fantasised about in your mind. You were caught off guard a little by this action, unsure of what to really say or do but your body certainly was screaming for more. Chest to chest, you could feel his heartbeat, you could feel how wet he was but his eyes were filled with something less murderous and more….pleasurable. 

Slightly you part your legs, out of pure instinct and primal urge and Maul gently pushed against you, allowing you to feel how hard his cock was against the fabric of your clothing. The barrier between you two was frustrating, you went to remove your top but Maul quickly grabbed your hands and pulled them away from grasping at any clothing. He leaned in once more and this time his words made you shudder and made you ache for Maul to just be inside of you all the more.

“ Not yet, I want you to beg, I want you to scream for me. “ Husky was the sound of his tone with the flow of a hot breath against your neck, you could feel him pant a little as he kept gently and slowly pushing against you. Teasing you till your brain was scrambled beyond thinking.

His hands tightly holding yours in place against his chest. He flicked his tongue out against your ear and you arched your head back a little giving him more access to your neck. Maul took this to his advantage, tenderly kissing and in between biting you. So sweet and yet so rough the mixture combined intoxicating. You gasped and moaned at him toying with you, his tongue trailing up and down your neck leaving deep bite marks that marked your bare skin. Maul didn’t stop there though. As he kissed you on your neck, you felt one of his hands guide your hand down, lower and lower and lower until you reached it.

Gently you wrap your hand around his throbbing cock and stroke it just like you had seen him do earlier feeling the slight twitch of his member in your hands excited you. As you grasped the tip of his cock Maul let out a deep gurgle sound of pleasure, he was trying so hard to contain the moan and not get lost in the moment as his eyes rested on you this whole time.

Deep down you knew Maul wasn’t ready to drop his guard just yet. You only knew him a bit from what he allowed you to see, but you knew deep down that someone like Maul had to be aware of any possible chance of an attack. However you on the other hand was well and truly deep in ecstasy. You felt him bite harder this time, taking in more of your neck in an almost animalistic way. As you stroked him, he still continued to thrust against you. Only then did you finally find the words to speak up.

“ Maul..Please...I want more. I want more of you, please? “ Desperately you begged for more, for lost in those fantasy of yours it was hard to not beg. Maul was doing all the right things in all the right ways but it was driving you crazy. And Maul knew that as he seemingly did as he pleased just to tease you.

You felt him bite harder into your neck and you knew fully well that he drew blood. You gasped and started to rock your hips in rhythm with his. Your face turned red and felt hotter than even the twin suns on tatooine. You were so desperate, you wanted more, needed more. He drove you to the edge of pleasure and now you were begging for more, just like he said.

“ Am I not your Master? “ Maul had let go of your neck to speak but you could feel the bitter sting where he had taken hold and even so he licked tasting the blood on his tongue as he made a pleased moan. 

“ Yes, master. Please Master, I want you inside of me, I want you to fill me. “ Your hand on his cock tightened and Maul made a pleased purr like sound, while your other hand gripped desperately at his skin.

Taking no more, Maul grasped at your shirt and with all his strength tore it off, tossing the fabric to the other side of the shower room. Your skin to skin with Mauls upper half and you feel another rush of heat go right to your face and back to your loins.

“ Please? “ You whimper, begging more and more. Maul’s lips finally reached yours and you could taste how delicious he was. His tongue flicked out across your lips and you returned the favour. With bated breath you grew with excitement, with an eager urge for more and you desperately wanted to take it all for yourself but you also wanted Maul to just take full control, to hold your life within his very grasp. 

One of his hands slid down slipping past the waist of your pants, his touch was hot and welcoming as you had such a sudden hit of pleasure, you moaned and both hands left their former place and grasped around Maul’s hand. One hand reached around the back of his head where you felt his horns, the other gripping the side of his jaw.

At the gentle touch of your hand atop his head, Maul moaned into the kiss. Obviously his horns had a sensitive spot on his scalp around where the horns protruded from.  
His touch was overwhelming bringing you closer and closer to an orgasm only for him to back off. Edging you all the more and building you up for one big bang. Clearly he seemed to know exactly how to get you in all the right ways. But you still wanted so much more and with all this going on, your brain lacked any thought to form words. As your tongues tangoed together and hot breaths passed between one another, you suddenly felt your world turn sideways.

Your eyes flash wide open when you realize that shifting wasn’t just in your mind but in reality. Maul’s action was swift and in no time you found yourself gently resting against the shower floor. The water that came rushing down was almost like rain, it was peaceful, but your focus was all on Maul. His kiss returned with such haste as you felt both of his hands tug at your waist before finally seeming to tear your pants off.

Your lips parted once more as you sat up to take you all in. You felt vulnerable, but you liked that feeling. Of being under Mauls gaze. While he took you in, you took all of him in. Trailing his hands over your body, you moan a little at the sensation. You’d never been touched in this way and for Maul to be the one to do it all…. It just felt so very right.

Leaning down against your ear, Maul gently sucked on your earlobe which made you moan once more, your legs wrapping around his hips as Maul seemed to positioning himself closer to you. Skin to skin with nothing between the both of you, your fantasy had come true in a way that was far better then your mind could conjure up.

Your hands reached up and gently trailed over his scalp hearing him moan, this time without holding back. The gruffness in his throat was there, and there was something so primal and animalistic that drove you mad in such a good way.

Rocking gently against you, you could feel Mauls hot throbbing cock against your outside and it made you shudder. As his tattooed lips moved from your earlobe you could feel how hot his breath was against your ear as he spoke so softly that it was almost deafening. 

“ Is this how you imagined it? Those thoughts in your head when you watched me? “ Your gaze looked into his eyes and his eyes seemed so...well calm and dazed almost. You were both lost in this ecstasy and the only thing you could do to answer him was a simple nod and “ yes master” that was muttered between your panting breath.

A wicked and twisted grin took over Maul's face as he licked his lips and he placed one hand against your hips. His legs in between yours seems to part slightly forcing your legs open a little more. Gently he pushed inside of you, the sensation was overwhelming that you arched your head backwards, your hands loosening just a bit as Maul used his other hand to grasp both your wrists above your head, holding them in place.

Like a professional, Maul took pride in what he did, and he certainly was taking pride in pleasing you for sure. Maybe it added to his overbearing ego as he pushed inside of you, allowing you to take the time to adjust to his thickness. The water acted like an extra lubricant as you moaned feeling your legs tighten around him. Maul grunted a little, resting his head in the crock of your neck where he gently kissed and bit on the other side that had been untouched. Your moans almost turned into screams with the pleasure it was so good, but Maul was barely inside of you. Maybe half way in he might have been, and his movement was slow and gentle. You knew though this wouldn’t do it for either of you and as if he was still lingering in your mind, Maul forcefully thrusted inside of you, finally filling you with his full length and thickness. You burst out with a scream of pleasure, rocking against him harder. You couldn’t hear yourself but you beg for more, calling his name softly.

For all you hear was Mauls panting breath and grunts followed by an occasional moan between kisses and bites. Mauls hold on your wrists tightened and his grip on your hips too seemed to do the same as his thrusts were faster, harder and full of so much raw strength and power. Your lips were parted as you breathed and spoke, you could feel your mouth starting to dry up a little as you lick your lips, but the moans just keep coming.

The harder Maul thrusted, the more pleasure was building up until you were screaming at the top of your lungs with pleasure. You couldn’t contain yourself as the words leaped from your lips.

“ Master, I’m cuming! “ There was no shame in the words you spoke, nothing at all but that sensation that overwhelmed you.

Then suddenly there was a sudden rush, you felt your muscles tighten around Mauls cock and you could feel how his cock seemed to twitch at such sensation. It was like a sudden wave of heat that came over you giving you a full body orgasm. With such a rush your heart seemed to leap almost from your chest. A mighty screaming moan came and your voice was not along, Maul too moaned trying his best to muffle it out as he bit into your neck once more, licking at your skin between his teeth. Filling you up with his seed, Maul held you in place, his thrusts hard but not as fast. You felt his body twitch a little at the sensation as he let go of your hands.

Both your hands found a way back to the crown of his head as you turned your head to gently kiss his lips. Both of you panted, the sensation was overwhelming that you both were exhausted. His lips returned the kiss but you could feel how drained he was before he broke the kiss and rested his head into the crook of your neck once more. Closing his eyes you got a chance to see a different side of Maul, a more tired and relaxed Maul who wasn’t so murderous. Though you didn’t mind it, you were certainly more turned on by his murderous look.

Gently you ran your hands over his scalp, massaging as you went. Your legs were wrapped tightly around him and you had no intent of letting him go. His breathing was soft and you thought he had almost drifted off to sleep there for a moment. But his hands wrapped around you and you felt him lean back, pulling you up with him. His eyes were open looking deep into yours, he wasn’t so furious now as he had been before, but he certainly wasn’t going to go soft on you either.

“ I didn’t say I was done just yet. “ Maul managed to get out between his own panting. 

You made sure you held onto Maul tightly as he stood up, lifting you up with him. With one movement of his hand, Maul turned the shower off using the force, exiting the room and walking into the bedroom.

A slight chill of air hit your naked body, but the warmth of Maul against you and inside of you kept you safe. With such care and perfection, Maul placed you gently onto the bed while he still remained inside of you. 

You could still feel how hard he was, and it was clear in his eyes he had no intent on stopping. This danger, this passion, it would lead you down a dark path, but you loved it. This feeling you loved so much. Dancing with the devil, you softly smiled as you looked into those vibrant sith eyes while lying beneath him.

A draw on the bedside opened and you turned to see that it contained a few toys of pleasure. Your gaze turns back to Maul as you smile, addicted to this intoxicating feeling.

“ Master, please punish me some more. “

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this little one shot I did based on some art I saw of Maul having a shower.  
> I hope it was sin worthy, and you can keep your eyes out for more with Maul one shot stuff.


End file.
